


The Stable Boy and the Rose [Podfic]

by EllenOfOz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romantic Fluff, Royal Guard Castiel, Stable Hand Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz
Summary: Dean Winchester has admired Princess Tessa ever since she rode into his stable and smiled at him. He's determined to climb the castle walls and leave a rose in her apartment.But when he finally reaches the balcony, he runs into a surprise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	The Stable Boy and the Rose [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stable Boy and the Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656569) by [EllenOfOz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz). 



> Welcome to my first attempt at podfic! Just a short one to start with. 
> 
> Firstly I have to say a big thanks to my dear friend WaywardAF67 for cheering me on with this <3
> 
> Secondly, I hope you don't mind an Aussie accent...
> 
> Stay safe and well, friends!

##  [Download MP3 from MediaFire (length: 9m 45s)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xnyfsf6tl3h5guc/TheStableBoyandtheRose-EllenOfOz.mp3/file)


End file.
